User talk:Gem
Please leave new messages at the bottom of the page. Heads up You might find this interesting. You seem to have a knack for finding these kind of user page issues anyway but I'll point this one out to you regardless ;) --Xasxas256 18:39, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :Thanks! Ihad that page watched earlier, but somehow it got deleted from my watchlist. -- (talk) 23:42, 31 August 2006 (CDT) ::Ages ago I used to miss out on stuff because I didn't have enough pages on my watchlist. A couple of months ago it was perfect but now it's almost the same as going to recent changes, I'm up to 650 pages now but cleaning it out is just so much work! --Xasxas256 01:06, 1 September 2006 (CDT) :::Lol. I maintain the list all the time. Every few days I go through the list and remove those which I don't need to wath anymore. This keeps the list reasonable. -- (talk) 15:26, 1 September 2006 (CDT) Another heads-up: your link to your self pic is broken. — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 10:26, 11 September 2006 (CDT) :Woops... Thanks for telling me. :) -- (talk) 14:11, 11 September 2006 (CDT) Hi! Hey, im new to the whole wiki idea and i could use a hand, how is it that you sign your talks, like after anything anyone says there is an image and then a coloured link for there anme, is this automatic or do u add it yourself ? thnx. :You can either type for waves: ~~~~ or click on the sig button which is above the text box, second from the right. Hope that helps. --Xasxas256 08:25, 3 September 2006 (CDT) ::Read under "Please note:" on edit pages: On talk/discussion pages, please sign your comment by typing four tildes (~~~~). --Gumby 06:02, 9 September 2006 (CDT) QR Make Template:Skill box qrtest/Template talk:Skill box qrtest look how you want. I fiddled some, but CSS/HTML isn't my thing, so I have no idea where the apparent padding on the right of the images is coming from. I'd also guess it doesn't take the padding "out" of the width, so the width shouldn't be image + 12 (for 6px padding). --Fyren 19:39, 7 September 2006 (CDT) Currently Testing the Viability of… Hey, could you just take a glance at the above named section on my page and just give me a quick review on my discussion page for each one? Basically this is my personal solution to the lack of comments in the untested section (I agree there should be more, but I'm getting tired of all the arguing about it, people just keep repeating the same things and nothing really gets done/decided). My hope is that by doing this and then asking people for feedback, not votes, I can get the builds perfected before the untested section and save the testers a lot of grief. So far it seems to be working, and I look forward to your help. Thanks in advance.--Azroth 22:22, 8 September 2006 (CDT) PS-Please read the previous discussions for each one as they may answer any questions that you have about the related build. :I'm not the person to contact with build testing matters. -- (talk) 04:17, 9 September 2006 (CDT) TSS Heya Gem how's things? How's uni treating you? --Xasxas256 05:55, 10 September 2006 (CDT) :The first week was pretty easy. Just learning how thinkgs work in the uni and some basic computer stuff for those with no idea on how to use Unix. :) The real deal starts on monday, so I can tell you more in a week. Life is generally gret at the moment. How about you? -- (talk) 06:00, 10 September 2006 (CDT) ::Btw: I'm still waiting for some graphical samples to start the wiki comic. :) -- (talk) 06:03, 10 September 2006 (CDT) ::Funnily enough I've been mucking around with *nix a bit this week, work sent me off for some training, I managed to stay awake most of the time! (which is probably better than I managed at uni :P ) How am I going? In RL, yeah good, caught up with my high school mates this weekend which was nice. In GW, ok, I should be logging on a bit more but that's alright. GWiki wise? Terrible. I haven't (largely because I haven't been at work) but I'm not exactly ecstatic with recent developments. I want to put a note on Xeeron's page but I'm trying to think of how to phrase it. So yeah doing good in RL but not so well in the wiki world, which is why I dropped a note on your talk page ;) --Xasxas256 06:10, 10 September 2006 (CDT) ::PS I've been working on a single, really really intentionally simplistic little pic thing to put on my user page for like a month now, it's hard to get my hands on the tablets at work at the moment :| --Xasxas256 06:12, 10 September 2006 (CDT) :::Just like me. The wiki debates caused me to lose interest, but I hope I'll get more into the wiki when Nightfall is out. -- (talk) 06:14, 10 September 2006 (CDT) :::Forgot to mention. I've been playing GW a bit more lately. I did almost half of all the service requests that had been made on the RR forums and in game. I have also been playing higher scores at ITG. :) -- (talk) 06:37, 10 September 2006 (CDT) ::::That's good to hear (I think) although ITG people scare me! That's ok, I figure I still scare more people than scare me!!!! :P Given the wierd meandering nature of Kyrasantae's post (in a good way!) it almost could have stayed under the TSS (Tizzy's Spam Secion) banner couldn't it?! ;) --Xasxas256 03:55, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Yup, it could have. :) Sorry for adding a new header, but I like to keep things ordered well. Btw, I hope I'll get some video of my specialty ITG 'show' to put in the internet. I'll post you a link then. -- (talk) 04:00, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::Oh god you're a hardcore ITG-er who films himself to see how he can make slight improvments, I bet that's why you're taking maths to get the exact movement angles right :P Stop scaring me Gem! --Xasxas256 04:05, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::Nope, I never film myself. But a few days ago there was one guy with a camera at the machine who tok some video of me. I asked him to send it to me as soon as possible. -- (talk) 04:10, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::::That is seriously the creepiest thing I've ever heard, is nobody else reading this!? Crazy gangs of youths armed not with knifes but with cameras secretly filming each other in the quest to compile the greatest set of ITG moves! Sorry to keep razzing ya Gem but I told you ITG scares me and nothing you can say will change it...maybe if you had an awesome video, no actually that would probably scare me more :P :P :P Seriously tonight I'll be having nightmares of giant ITG machines coming after me while people are filming! --Xasxas256 04:18, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::::If that is so, the my vid will surely scare you, it's not one of the most typical ones. *evil grin* I just wish I could take you to the machine with me and get you hooked. It's a great hobby! -- (talk) 04:22, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::::::And become "one of them"!!?? :P Also ITG isn't a hobby for anyone, it's an obsession! Somebody help! And I don't know what "not one of the most typical ones" means, but that can't be good! :P --Xasxas256 04:35, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::::::Obsession? To you maby but to me... ITS LIFE! :P -- (talk) 04:38, 12 September 2006 (CDT) Finnish people Hey Gem, is it just me or are all Finns who spend a significant time online people with education/jobs in IT fields? (What about engineers, not only of the computer/software type?) It's starting to bother me a little: this feeling that I'll have difficuly finding a Finnish soulmate who'll understand my artistic-ness... erm... not to say that I'm actively seeking one anyway... after all, you're already taken and all that... okay, that thought's just going in the wrong direction... I'll stop now... :-P One day I do want to study at HUT, maybe for my Masters' degree or something :-) — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 00:41, 12 September 2006 (CDT) : Just noticed you borrowed my rearrangement of the Elites icons for your Lists page. Heh. :P — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 01:22, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::Haha, you almost made me laugh. (Only almost because I'm on a math lecture atm) There are a lot of artistic finns spending time in the internet. Take for example Elfwood, the free for all art gallery. I know a lot of finns who have their, often fantastic, work there. I am personally REALLY interested in drawing. I've been training for years, but I still suck at it. What comes to your... err... never mind. ;) Hope to see you at HUT some day. -- (talk) 01:30, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::It was your elite list? I allready forgot, as it was some lecture that I was on when copying it. It's only a temporayr thing. :) -- (talk) 01:30, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :::...but are they pretentiously artistic people? I don't mean hobby artists, and I don't necessarily mean artists of the drawing/painting type - speaking of which, I also mean traditional artists, not digital artists, and definitely not anime style art (sorry, it's a pet peeve) ;-) :::Oi. Time for class. 8AM is definitely too early in the morning for 80 minutes of statistics, followed directly by 80 minutes of thermodynamics, followed directly by 80 minutes of structural mechanics, followed directly by 80 minutes of metallurgy lecture. I don't even get a lunch break. Woot. Whatever you study, I'm sure your school doesn't make you take 6 courses a term just to keep on schedule. — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 08:24, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Hmmm, I can't say too much about artistic finns, so I'll leave the discussion for someone else. :) But it's not just digital art or anime. Calendar Contest Believe it or not, it's my first week and we allready have wednesday from 8 to 16 with only 15 minute breaks and thursday from 8 to 18 with only 15 minute breaks. -- (talk) 13:33, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :Gee, that sounds pretty bad. You can find my timetables here and the course descriptions here, but for this term (Fall 2006), the MAT E 357 lab is only every other week. The tables are messed up because I posted them back when I had a different layout for my LJ. I completely understand how 8AM classes really suck. I used to have them every morning. — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 13:54, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::If your interested, here is my calendar for the next few weeks. The red cells are driving lessons, which are from 17 to 19. -- (talk) 13:57, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :::Two-hour classes?! *faints* I can hardly sit through a 80min lecture. Fortunately some of my professors give a 5 minute break in the middle of them, and there are 10 minutes between classes (hence 80-minute classes in a 90-minute block, and 50-minute classes in a 1-hour block). :::I also have choir rehearsals Wednesday 19-21h and Saturday 10-12h. :::But let's not turn this into a 'who has a busier calendar' contest. ;-) — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 14:04, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Just a small correction. The lectures always start 15 minutes later, so we actually get a 15 min break before each new lecture. Some professors also hold a 15 min break during the lecture. So it's not a total death, but we still have no time to eat. :(( -- (talk) 14:10, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Whereas our classes start at the top of the block and the 10 minutes for travel between classes is at the end of the block. It still works out that you have more break-time, even if neither of us can eat. :::::Hey, let's talk on my talk page instead, this is getting cluttered. — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 14:16, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::Nah, I'll better get some food and sleep. Have a great time and talk to you again tomorrow! -- (talk) 14:19, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::*Waves hello* :::::::*Dies from homework* <- I keep getting distracted by GW ... and now I have 5 assignments due this week, plus two that need to be done by tomorrow.... — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 15:34, 17 September 2006 (CDT) Redirecting You said on my talk here to "Go to the images page and make it a redirect page to the place you want it to direct to" which I did, but it did not work, as you can see here. Under the edit tab, I put the redirect code, but it did not work. Why is that? --Shadowed 23:02, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :I don't understand Image:ShadowedMiniSiege.jpg works for me, it redirects to Siege Turtle. Try clearing your cache perhaps? --Xasxas256 23:05, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::The redirect works for me too. -- (talk) 00:31, 13 September 2006 (CDT) :::And for me! — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 00:40, 13 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Lol, now it works for me as well. Thanks for the encouragement guys :) --Shadowed 01:19, 13 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Np. Always remember to clear your browser cache if something doesn't work as it should. -- (talk) 02:20, 13 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::Ah, ok. That's a good tip. Thanks again. 02:21, 13 September 2006 (CDT) Gem You rock. Rangers ftw. Baron Will Scarlett 16:34, 17 September 2006 (CDT) ::) -- (talk) 02:08, 18 September 2006 (CDT) I will 2nd Barons statment..lol...thx for the fixes on my build...I just finished the desert with the Orginal and New Build...am now working on the jungle...:) --Deadlyknights 15:23, 18 September 2006 (CDT) feeding You really didn't have to feed the troll )-: - 03:13, 19 September 2006 (CDT)